Scott Pilgrim VS The Rage
by Straightedge127
Summary: Scott is finally willing to propose to Ramona and start his life anew, but like always, there are certain obstacles that will try to block his path. His rage, however, just so happens to be one of them. Can Scott overcome the fire within him and regain his true spirit before it's too late? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first ever rewritten story of Scott Pilgrim VS His New Life. Now as you could probably tell, my last version was just way too overfilled with references and specifics. I could barely even understand it for myself. But now, since I've matured and upgraded over the years, I'm hoping things can turn a lot better than I thought they would ever be.**_

_**That sounds stupid. But anyway, I really hope this story turns out to be something big in the future and…yeah. Well anyway, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Scott Pilgrim VS His New Life<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

In a dark room, in a strange and inconspicuous building, the most dangerous, maniacal, and yet charismatic villains and were gathered together. All of them were condoned with special, unique skills, enabling them the ability to take on anything in the field. No mortal could defeat any of them head on. At first, things started out as random conversations, but then they argued as to who was the better villain out of all of them.

The seconds that followed, two men **(actually one man and one god I should say) **appeared from behind a curtain. The first was a man wearing a lab coat, black boots, gloves and glasses. The other a white garment, and a white girdle. Facial features involved a large white beard and long hair while his eyes were a pale white, without the view of any pupils. As for the scientist, he had a gray goatee and bald.

"Your attention please!" The man yelled. Unfortunately, nobody gave the attention he requested-they continued to argue the irrelevance that concerned them most. "People, may I have your attention, please?" The same results occurred.

"SIIILEEEENNCE!" The second figure shouted. His scream not only gained their attention, but also caused a few lightening flashes, with some thunder included.

"Thank you, God of lightening." The scientist thanked and looked back to the group. "Now everyone, my name is Dr. Hugo Strange. This is Zeus. You may know him as the God of lightening and all Gods. And we have brought you all here for one reason and one reason only."

"Is it for free movies and popcorn?" One of the villains asked, jovially.

"No. we have actually brought you here...for this." The large curtain opened from behind, revealing a large screen with a picture of a man with long, orange hair, a blue parka with a homemade X-Men logo, jeans and tennis shoes. He was smiling with his arm wrapped around a blue haired woman wearing a blue coat, a purple skirt, purple stockings and a star shaped headband. A few others such as a red haired girl, and many others were included in the picture.

"Um, and who is this man, exactly?" Another villain asked.

"His name is Scott W. Pilgrim. And I guarantee, this is not just any man." Strange answered, pressing a button on a remote, which flipped the picture into a different one of Scott individually. This time, he was glowing red with an angry expression in a battle stance with what looked like fire emitting from his eyes. The background was none other than the Chaos Theatre. "This man, possesses a power far more greater than you can ever imagine. It's called the Power of Rage. This power benefits him of having god-like strength, invulnerability, super-human speed and a glow that electrocutes anything he touches."

"Ooh, now that's a nice color. But really, what exactly does this have to do with us?"

"I'm glad you asked." Strange said with a grin. "This power should be tested towards all mankind. This is where you come in. I want one of you to bring this man to me. I will have special plans for Pilgrim once you bring him to me."

"Sounds fun, Hugo old boy, but...I'm not really one for taking orders from others. I'm more of a...let's just say I like to throw my own _private _parties." Another villain said. "And also, I don't get along well with others."

"Eh, I'd hate to say it, but the corny guy's right. I'm more of a solo one-hit-wonder. I'm staying out of this one, Strange. Gimme a call when you've got something in store for yours truly." The other villain said as he walked out the door as the 'corny' one followed along.

"Did I mention, _money _comes into the mix?" Strange asked.

"Did somebody say the magical 'M' word?" The first villain said, peeking from outside the doorway.

"Oohoohoo. Money does seem to grab my attention. Do tell, Strangey. Do tell, indeed." The second villain said.

"As I was saying, whoever brings me Pilgrim will receive a reward of $25,000,000. In addition, they will be free to do whatever they want once my goal has been complete. You'll have all the power and money in the world that your heart desires. Now, do we have a deal?"e world

"Hmm...it does sound promising." The third villain agreed. "I'm in. But only for the money and power."

"I'm more interested in power, but money does bring a smile to my face. It even goes good with my hair, hehehehe. You may have your wish after all, Hugo, old boy."

"Forget power, I just want that bounty." The first villain said with a smile. "Do you have any idea how many chimichangas I can buy with that?"

"Then it is settled. You already know your orders. Bring me Pilgrim, and the money and power will be all yours. But remember, bring him back to me alive." Strange instructed. "I shall send you all one-by-one and we shall see who gets the prize."

"Well who goes first? Oooh ooh, pick me! Pick me!" The first villain exclaimed, raising his hand.

"I'm afraid, Goblin shall go first. After all, he seems more than capable of getting the job done."**  
><strong>

"What?" The first villain whined.

"Sounds perfect. I've been meaning to blow something to smithereens all day." Goblin said, jumping onto his glider and flying off into the air with a sinister laugh. The remaining villains stare at the door in silence until the first villain says:

"I'll give him a half hour."

"Really? Well I give him a whoops! Don't have a clock. Ahaahhahahaha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>First chapter's completed. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next one. Any questions as to why I only revealed a few of these guys, just let me know. Until then, see ya, when I see ya. Second chapter will be up soon. Goodnight.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: My Changed Life

_**Chapter 2: My New Life**_

"So uh…how do I look?" The 25 year old with orange, shaggy hair asked as he walked out the Changing Room in a Mario costume.

**Name: Scott W. Pilgrim**

**Age: 25 years old**

**Status 1: Halloween Shopping**

**Status 2: Wielder of the Power of Rage**

The woman with blue, shoulder lengthened hair stared at him, already on the verge of laughing…hard.**  
><strong>

**Name: Ramona V. Flowers**

**Age: 25 years old**

**Status: American Ninja Delivery Girl**

"Uh…yeah it, makes you uh…" She snickered in mid-sentence, giving away the fact that he looked funny. "…attractive."

"What, is it stupid or something like that?" Scott asked. Ramona couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing uncontrollably to the point where she fell on the floor, holding her stomach. Annoyed, Scott went back into the Changing Room to try on another costume. A few minutes later, he came back wearing an entirely different costume, but this time Ramona totally disapproved.

"No, no, no, the last thing we need is a bunch of fangirls mistaking you as the real thing." She said referring to his Edward from Twilight costume. She turned him around and shoved him back into the Changing Room, whereas he became even more aggravated.

Another few minutes later, Scott came back yet again with another and fortunately, an even better costume.

"How about this? Is this better?" Scott asked, revealing his Superman costume. To his satisfaction, she actually approved of it. Not just because it made him look good, but also because the fact that Scott almost had the same powers as the real Superman. And the logo, although it wasn't really an 'S', it still suited his name.

"Okay, now go change. We still have to buy some decorations."

"Uh…right." Scott said.

Since Julie Powers no longer lived in Toronto, there really hasn't been an era of extremely themed parties anymore. So for the sake of it, everyone decided to take turns running their own parties. Just as long as they weren't taking place three times a week. This time, it was Scott and Ramona's turn. The theme was Halloween. Technically it was more or less Scott's idea to throw the party so he could show off his powers in an actual superhero costume. How he thought Mario or Edward could fly remains a mystery.

A few hours later after searching for candles, hangars and all sorts of Halloween decorations, the couple headed back to their apartment. Only problem was, Scott had to carry all the bags but since he had super strength, he really didn't mind. It had been almost a year since Scott had successfully defeated Gideon, allowing him and Ramona to rekindle their relationship. So far, their lives have been pretty good, aside from the Power of Rage. Although Scott was able to prove to Ramona how much he loved her by defeating her evil exes, he still wanted to be able to make himself useful.

Instead of continuing their Halloween preparations, they both decided to relax on the couch, which was brought in from Scott's old apartment. Scott grabbed the TV remote and turned on their TV which was purchasable with the money from their jobs and turned on the TV. Ramona sat upwards, while Ramona rested her head on Scott's lap. Scott scrolled through the numerous channels but the only thing that was somehow overrated, was the Lucas Lee movie: _'I Hope there's a Heaven'._

"This is really bad." Scott complained.

"Tell me about it." Ramona agreed. "Maybe we should just get started on the decorations instead of watching this crap."

"Good idea."

_(3 Hours Later) _

After decorating the apartment, it was time for Scott and Ramona to get some rest, seeing that it was 9:00pm and they both had to work in the morning.

For Scott, it was no big deal because he didn't even have to worry about getting there late.

* * *

><p><em>(Friday Morning: 8:00 AM)<em>

Scott's eyes shot open to the annoying sound of a beeping alarm clock. He groaned tiredly as he shut if off, while putting forth his best effort not to accidentally smash it like he did the last couple alarm clocks. Luckily for him, he was able to turn it off without crushing it. He got out of bed, then headed to the bathroom, where when he looked in the mirror, he saw a smudge of pink lipstick resting on his cheek.

He knew it was from Ramona before she left. A large, loving smile grew in his face as he felt the lipstick and sighed. He proceeded his morning by taking a shower, brushing his teeth and having his favorite bowl of cereal **(Beeties: They're soooo red!)**.

After breakfast, he walked out of the apartment and flew off to work. Since Scott had the power to fly, it was much easier to arrive just in time...sometimes a little too early. The only con that involved him and flying, was that it _caused_ his body to glow until he descended back onto the ground. The other problem was the glow would last at least up to five minutes until it was completely gone.

**The Happy Avocado **

**Occupation: Vegetarian Restaurant**

**Employees: Scott Pilgrim (Head Chef Prep Cook)**

**Stephen Stills (Employee of the Month and Scott's Mentor)**

**Dominique (Day Manager)**

**Crystal (Blender Jockey) **

Scott descended onto the ground in front of the restaurant, where he found Stephen Stills unlocking the doors.** (****Stephen Stills, ****The Talent, ****25 Years Old, Status: ****Gay) **

"Hey, Stephen Stills." Scott greeted. He was greeted back with a wave and a nervous smile. Apparently, some of Scott's friends are still in the process of getting used to Scott's glow. Since the events of the Chaos Theatre, hardly anyone was able to acquaint with it. The only person who is _really _used to it is Ramona.

Scott's smile dropped a little but he shrugged it off and headed inside with Stephen Stills. They hung their coats and headed into the kitchen where they started their jobs right on the dot. At first things started out completely silent until Stephen Stills broke it.

"So...how's your relationship with Ramona?" He asked.

"Oh uh...okay, I guess. I mean, our relationship has really progressed the past year so...yeah everything is pretty good." Scott replied. "And uh...I've been thinking about it lately and...I think I'm planning on proposing to her."

"What? Seriously?" Stephen asked shocked.

"Well yeah, I mean...I just think it should be the next step in our relationship."

"Marriage is a big step, Scott. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I...I guess so. Yeah." Scott replied.

"Well if you're really serious about it, then I'm happy for you, buddy."

_"**I came to play, there's a price to pay. **_

_**Time for you to get down on your knees,**_

_**I came to say…"**_

Scott's eyes went wide as his cell phone, which Ramona paid for, suddenly started ringing. Embarrassed of the ringtone, Scott pulled it out his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" He asked in a deep tone.

_"Congratulations, Guy." _Which was the voice of his former gay roommate, Wallace Wells **(Wallace Wells: The Former Gay Roommate Age: 27 years old, Occupation: The Gayest man in all of Toronto…maybe in the whole country.)**

"Wallace? What are you talking about?" Scott replied with a drop of sweat falling from his forehead.

_"I heard you were planning on proposing to Ramona. Your mother and I are so proud."_ Wallace said.

"What!? Who told you?"

"No one. I can just hear your thoughts. It's a psychic thing that Mobile taught me."

"Well, whatever that means, thanks I guess." Scott said. "Wait, please tell me you don't do this kinda thing while I'm in the shower too?"

"Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow, buddy." Wallace replied and then hung up on the other line. Scott held the phone blankly until he looked back to Stephen Stills.

"Okay, back to work."

"Yes, boss." Scott replied, getting back to his shift.

* * *

><p><em>(10:30pm)<em>

After Scott's shift ended, he decided to begin his search for the perfect engagement ring for Ramona. It was about time he stayed clear to his decision in marrying the girl of his dreams and finally becoming a true grown and mature man...with powers. He walked to the nearest jewelry store, hoping he could find the kind of ring that really applied to his interest and hopefully Ramona's as well.

After a few minutes, he came acrosse the nearest jewelry store and took a look at the finest jewelry displayed in the window. Unfortunately, the only 'top-notch' products were just bracelets and necklaces. And the rings were just way too expensive.

_'What kind of jewelry store doesn't have a good sale for rings? Cheap ones at best.' _Scott wondered, quite baffled. He sighed and went into the store, where the employee immediately greeted him with a smile.

"How may I help you, sir?" The blonde, female employee asked.

"Uh, do you guys have a sale on engagement rings?" He asked. "Specifically ones for American ninja delivery girls?" The employee gave him an intimidated glare and replied:

"Um...I believe we should, possibly have something in the back. Gimme one second." She said and went into the back room. She came back a few minutes later with a small velvet box. "This is our cheapest ring yet so hopefully it applies to your interest."

She opened the box and it revealed a small, white diamond with a blue star shaped ruby inset. Scott stared at it in awe not just because of the beauty but also because it looked perfect for Ramona.

"It's perfect. But...how come it's labeled one of your cheapest products?"

"Because the original price was way too expensive so we were forced to drop the price a bit. Since then, these things have been selling at a top notch rate. And surprisingly, you're in luck because this is our last one in stock for the next month." She explained.

"That's awesome. I'll take it. How much?"

"$399.99." She replied, causing Scott to give a stunned glare towards her.

"W-what? B-but you said it was cheap?"

"Yeah...four hundred dollars. That's about as cheap as you'll ever get, dude. It's a jewelry store." She said, a little frustrated. "Look, do you want it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll take it." Scott sighed and pulled two small, yet heavy packs of coins from his pocket. "Will this cover it?" She picked up the bags and almost grunted at how heavy they were.

'_Are they really that heavy?' _Scott thought, considering the fact he had super strength.

"Well considering how heavy these things are, I'd have to say this should do it." She said, placing them back on the counter and giving him the box with the ring in it.

Scott thanked her and walked out the door, and after taking a few steps, he jumped into the air and flew home.

"God that guy was such an idiot. But he is kinda cute when you think about it." The cashier sighed.

* * *

><p>Scott arrived home in just a few minutes. Before he went in, he pulled the box out of his pocket and stared for a moment. Could this really be the next step to becoming a man? Was he really destined in marrying the girl of his dreams? Only one way to find out.<p>

He placed it back in his pocket, unlocked the door and stepped inside, greeted by the fuss of the TV coming from the living room. He went in and quickly noticed the girl of his dreams sleeping peacefully on the couch. A smile grew on his face as he approached her.

**Ramona Flowers**

**Age:25**

**Status: Cold and tired**

"Scott...?" She mumbled tiredly, stunning him a bit. How did she know it-oh yeah, he was glowing.

"Yeah, it's me. I just got home from work." He answered, sitting next to her.

"It's so cold. Hold me." Scott acknowledged and wrapped his arms around her, into a tight, loving grip. "I missed you." She said, falling quickly back to sleep. Scott's smile grew bigger and he kissed her forehead. He carefully lifted her up, bridal style and carried her upstairs. But of course not before turning the TV off.

He placed her on the bed and rubbed her head softly. Then he unzipped her jacket and took it off of her. He really was in love with her and there was no doubt about it. He vowed that he would always protect her and nothing would ever change that. He even defeated her seven evil exes which should be almost enough to prove it. But somehow it just...wasn't.

He unzipped his parka and threw it on the floor, which was his normal routine, then took off his jacket and did the same thing. The last to go were his pants, revealing his red and black boxers. A sudden yawn released from within and he crawled right into bed.

His glow died down but that didn't stop him from gripping onto Ramona with the same warm and loving embrace.

"I love you, Ramona." He whispered before he fell fast to sleep, too.

* * *

><p><em>(The Next Morning) <em>

Scott's eyes opened to the sound of nothing but bliss. A tired smile grew to the sight of his girlfriend with her head rested on his chest. It was so good that he wanted this moment to last forever. Sadly it could not. He carefully pushed her off of him and gently placed her head back on the bed.

Once he got up, he reminded himself that there was a certain something he had to hide until the moment was right. He picked up his pants and grabbed the box from inside his pocket. For some reason he couldn't help but sigh.

A sudden groan brought him into a shock, and causing his eyes to grow wide. He knew that was a sign that Ramona was waking up, so he looked around in a desperate attempt to find a place to hide it.

He couldn't find anything, though. Not even the drawers would work because he was pretty sure Ramona was going to go inside them at some point. So, for Plan B, he did the one usual thing anyone would do, he ran out the door and headed downstairs.

"Mm...Scott?" Ramona mumbled, rubbing her eye. Then a glare of confusion followed along as she heard fast footsteps and strange noises coming from downstairs. Since she was still fully clothed, she already headed her way downstairs. But by the time she got down there, the noises had stopped and everything went quiet.

"Scott?" She called, opening the living room door, revealing a 25-year old man standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back and a weird smile on his face.

"Heeyyy." He said, walking up to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, hey, Honey. Um...what was with all the commotion?" She asked.

"Commotion? What commotion? I didn't hear anything." He replied suspiciously.

"The noises, Scott. I could hear you from upstairs."

"Oh that...um...I was...uh...I was just...looking for my costume. Yeah that's it."

"It's in the closet in the hallway." She said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Thanks, Hon." Scott thanked and headed into the hallway, almost as if he was in a rush. While Ramona stood there in complete confusion.

A huge sigh of relief escaped from Scott's lips. He was way too close to being discovered with the ring. Luckily he managed to find the perfect hiding spot for it. At least, it was the perfect hiding spot to himself, really. But in any other case, he was glad he was able to conceal it in a spot where neither Ramona nor anyone at the party will find it.

For now, the only thing he had to concern himself with was finishing preparations for the Halloween Party.

_(6 Hours Later) _

Scott and Ramona finished preparations for their party and everyone showed up in different costumes and needless to say, they all looked pretty good.

Scott was in his Superman costume, Ramona was dressed as blue and black ninja, Stephen Stills was dressed as Nick O'Malley, Wallace was Liberace, and Kim, who moved back to Toronto three months after the events of the Chaos Theater and now lives in a small apartment, was dressed in her Gothic Lolita outfit, to spare herself of having to purchase a crappy costume. And as for Neil, formerly known as Young Neil, due to the adolescence of developing taste, he thought Halloween was too childish and bottom line, he just didn't wanna come.

"So, Guy..." Wallace said, holding a small glass of Cores. "...have you finally popped the question to Ramona yet?"

"Eh, not really. I'm waiting for the right moment and I'm thinking tonight should be the day but...I'm kinda waiting for everyone to leave." Scott explained.

"Well, then, where's the ring?"

"I put it under the couch cushions. I figured nobody would look under there, considering a lot of loose change is hardly found under here." Scott said, leaning his head on his fist.

"Um, Scott, I think that's the worst hiding spot you could ever think of." Wallace commented.

"What? Why?"

"Because one, it's in a box so clearly anyone could feel it if they sat on it. And two, you've never been good at hiding things."

"And how would you know that?"

"Remember the time you got me Sonic Unleashed for my birthday a couple years ago?"

"Yeah." Scott replied, thinking back to Wallace's 24th birthday.

"You put it on the video game shelf. You, of all people, should know that I play video games very frequently, almost as much as you. Bottom line, it was the worst hiding spot you could ever think of." Wallace explained, taking another sip of his drink.

"Wha? B-but I meant for you to find it there." Scott argued.

"You freaked out once you disovered I found it."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, though, buddy. I still loved it. I would have figured you wouldn't remember much of it though. Your memory still seems to be pretty hazy."

"How do you-"

"I can read your mind, remember?"

"Oh...right." Scott said weirded out by the thought."

"Speaking of which, have there been any signs of Nega-Scott as of late?"

"Err...no. I haven't heard or seen any signs of him since...well...a couple days after Ramona disappeared. But I'm staying completely on edge if I ever see him again. I really want my memories back, but at the same time, I have to be cautious if I do."

"That's actually saying something considering the fact that you've been running from him all these years." Wallace said.

"I've had my own way of doing things, okay? And besides, I have powers now, so I think I'll be able to beat him. I'm like Goku when he goes against Vegeta or something."

"You do realize they became friends, right? But anyway, if you ever do, I wish you good luck, Scott."

"Thanks." Scott said. He then grabbed the box with the ring in it from under the cushion and stared at it for a moment. "Well, I think it's time I found a better hiding spot for this thing. And this time, I think I know the perfect spot." He got up from the couch and ran upstairs.

_(Meanwhile, outside on the patio) _

"So..." Kim muttered while her head was rested on her arms while they also rested on the patio gate. Ramona stood next to her holding a cup of soda. "...how have things been with Glow-boy recently?"

"With Scott, you should probably know by now." Ramona said with a smirk. "But in all seriousness, things have been pretty good. I mean, he hasn't turned into a raging hulk since the Theater, but he's still trying his best at managing his anger."

"And what about you? How have you been, lately?"

"Me? I've been fine."

"I mean, with your head, Ramona. It hasn't been glowing lately?" Kim asked.

"Oh no, no. Scott handled that after the fight so the glow is permanently condemned from inside me so...yeah. But..." Ramona paused.

"But...?"

"I still feel like I'm trapped for some reason. I mean, you would think that with Scott ridding me the troubles of my evil exes, that I would finally be happy. But the glow, I feel like it's still inside my head. Like there's something still troubling me." Ramona explained. "Everything with Scott is great but...now I feel like there's something...I dunno...missing. And it's bothering me."

"Have you told Scott yet?"

"No, because, I don't want him to worry. He's already going through enough trouble trying to control his rage. I don't wanna make it worse by putting more weight on him."

Kim sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ramona, you should know by now that Scott cares about you. And whatever is bothering you, I'm pretty sure that he's willing to help you out. I mean sure he still has the rage thing to worry about, but he can probably put that all aside for you. I mean, he's done it before." Kim advised. "He is Scott Pilgrim."

"Kim?" Ramona called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, realizing that all this friendly advice wasn't like Kim...at all. Kim's expression changed from friendly, to displeasure.

"Really? The one time I try to give friendly advice and I get this." Kim groaned.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Ramona chuckled and playfully patting her on the head. But somehow, she wanted to agree with what Kim was saying. Scott has always been willing to help her in all sorts of situations. Even if some of those situations didn't end on a positive note. But despite everything, Scott was always willing to help her...even when she wasn't there. Maybe she will talk to him about what was bothering you.

"Kim, I think you're right. Maybe I should talk to him." Ramona said.

"Now you're taking my advice?" Kim said with a wry smile.

"Whatever, Kim. Anyway, I'll be right back." She went back inside and didn't see Scott in the living room. Just a drunk Wallace and Stephen Stills was watching TV. "Um, where's Scott?"

"I think he went upstairs or something." Stephen Stills answered.

_(Upstairs) _

Scott grunted as he tried to throw the box at the top of the closet. This was basically the only other hiding spot he could find. If this didn't work, then nothing will.

"Scott?" A surprising voice called from out of nowhere. Scott's eyes widened as he swiftly turned with a surprised grin on his face, while he hid the small box behind his back with one arm.

"Hey, Ramona." He greeted while a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "What's up?"

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. N-nothing." He replied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all." He answered with a nervous frown.

"Hmph. Well anyway, there's something that I want to talk to you about. Something important."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He shouted, already on the verge of freaking out.

"What? No, just...take a seat with me."

"Oh uh...okay." Scott mumbled. He and Ramona sat on the bed and a sigh escaped Ramona's lips. Scott carefully placed the ring on the floor and slipped it under the bed, making sure Ramona didn't see.

"So...Scott...there's something that I need to tell you. It's kinda been bugging me for the last couple months. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to add more weight to the situation you're already trying to handle." Ramona explained.

"What? It's no big deal. I think I can handle whatever's bothering you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Scott replied with an encouraging smile. A blush bloomed in her cheeks and she looked down.

"Well...it's just that...the past year since we got back together has been nothing but the best. But now I feel like...something's bothering me. It's been bothering me for a while now. The glow is gone but I somehow feel like it's still in my head. I'm still stuck and the only way to get rid of it is to fill in this gap. But the problem is, I don't know what to fill it with. What I mean is, there's something missing in my life and I just don't know what it is." She explained.

Scott sat there, staring at her in silence. This whole thing Ramona was explaining to him, it just...didn't seem to make sense. He did his best to ponder what she was trying to explain to him but it was hard but at the same time he felt like he knew what was bothering her. And then it hit him, square in the head. The solution to Ramona's problem was hopefully...no, it was exactly what her issue was. And the answer was right under him.

Ramona looked at him and she received nothing but a blank expression. The look on Scott's face made it seem like he was clueless. Can't say she wouldn't blame him even if he didn't. The whole thing sounded stupid and complicated from the start. She sighed once more and made a gloomy expression.

"It's okay, Scott. Don't worry about it. I just thought that...maybe you had some sort of advice or something like that." She sat up and headed her way towards the door, but then he grabbed her by the wrist. Surprised, she glanced back at him and the look on his face was filled with nothing but seriousness.

"Let's go somewhere...tonight." He said in a deep tone which kinda creeped her out.

"Scott?" She called, nervously.

"Please, let's just...there's something that...I wanna ask you."

"O-okay. I'll go get ready." She agreed and headed out the door, leaving Scott sitting there, staring at her. This was finally his chance to propose to her. And for once, he finally had a reason to. It was not only his chance of becoming a man, but also a chance to fully prove to her that he would do anything for her, even if it meant taking his own life.

A few minutes passed and Scott was already out back, waiting for her on the balcony. He heard the sliding door open and saw her coming out the door with her new Subspace bag wrapped around her shoulder. He hid the ring in the pocket of his parka.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Alright then, climb on." He ordered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on his back. "Hold on tight." With that, he flew into the air, making sure he wasn't moving fast enough for Ramona to lose her grip.

"Dude, where are we going?" She asked.

"The one place where we can find a solution to your problem." Scott said once he started to land and they both found each other at the park. The night time sky made the entire setting peaceful despite the numerous people walking through the streets and children going from one place to another for their treats.

"The...the park?" Ramona said. "Scott, why'd you bring us here?"

"Do you remember our first date?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to with-"

"Ramona, I think I know why you feel like something's missing. I know why you still have that empty feeling inside you, and I brought you here because I wanna be able to tell you-no, I want to _show_ you that I can and will always be willing to help you." Scott announced.

Ramona stared at him, almost in complete suspicion. The tone in Scott's voice made him sound very serious. And the way he stood there, not even looking at her, that too made him look serious. She's never seen him, nor heard him so sound so serious in a while.

"Ramona..." He said as he finally brought his attention to her. "I brought you here because this is the place where I wanted to relive our first date. This is the place where I wanted to ask you one question that could change both of our lives together. I brought you here because I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you since the first day I saw you rumage through my head and made me become obsessed. I want you to know that I don't care and I mean I _really_ don't care about who you are or what you've done in the past because I knew from day one that you had your own baggage. I thought that by defeating your seven evil exes that that would be enough to prove my love to you...but it wasn't. Because now, I want our relationship to be something more. I want us to be able to spend the rest of our lives together. So now I ask you..."

With all of that being said, Scott knelt down on one knee which received a shocked glare from Ramona's eyes. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box and revealed it to her. She literally did not see any of this coming at all.

"Ramona Flowers, will you marry me?" He proposed with as much bravery as he could handle within him.

Ramona stood there in complete silence. This was it. This was the solution that could fill the hole inside of her. All this time, she had been bugged by the fact that she felt incomplete. When clearly the real issue was that all she needed was for Scott's blessing to marry her.

"Scott...I...I want you to know that-"

But then something strange started to happen. Scott's expression had changed from serious to cautious. His head literally started to buzz uncontrollably, which usually didn't occur unless his Scott Sense was tingling. But nobody called his name and there was nobody else around.

Perhaps the Power of Rage had adapted his Scott Sense into something more. He stood up on both of his feet, which brought a bit of concern to Ramona.

"Scott? What's wrong?" She asked. "Scott?"

A sudden noise occurred next to him and he looked on the ground and saw a small, familiar orange ball with a glowing green light which started ticking. Scott automatically could tell what it was and he gripped onto Ramona's shoulders, shocking her once more.

"Get down!" He screamed. He carried her to a far enough distance and covered her with his whole body. The small orb let out a huge explosion. After a couple seconds, the smoke from the bomb had died down and a dark, evil laugh could be heard from a distance.

Scott removed his grip from Ramona and stood up to get a good look at the culprit who ruined this perfect moment. The smoke was finally cleared and he saw a figure wearing a green, armored body suit. His palms were in the shape of claws. His face was covered by a green mask that only covered his face but not his hair with a pair of motorcycle glasses covering his eyes. His forearm was armed with sharp metal spikes that cut through you like butter, his back was equipped with a metal spinal cord with what looked like the bottom of a sword sticking out, his boots were a black technological color and somehow they gave him the perk of perfect balance. And last but not least, a floating technological glider in the shape of a demon.

"At last, Scott Pilgrim. I have finally found you. And about damn time, too." The figure chuckled. "I was close to blowing this city into smithereens."

Scott glared at him and ascended into the air until he reached the same height as him.

"Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I am Norman Osborn, better known as, The Green Goblin! And you, are coming with me."

(To be continued...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter because it sure took a long tim for me to write. That and I have been so very busy with schoolwork. But nevertheless, I am so very sorry for making you guys wait so long and I hope you can forgive me. School is almost over so hopefully I should be able to update more often. Until then, thank you and goodnight.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: A Boy & His Goblin

_**Chapter 3: A Boy & His Goblin**_

"My name, is Norman Osborn, better known as The Green Goblin! And you, are coming with me."

**Name: Green Goblin (Norman Osborn)**

**Age: Unknown**

**Occupation: Deranged psycho who ruined Scott's moment **

**Original Series: Spider-Man **

Usually, in situations like this, Scott would be overwhelmed to meet an important figure from his past life. But after what he just did, he had a perfectly good reason to despise him.

"Gobbie..." Scott growled. "...you just made a serious mistake. And now, I'm gonna make you pay."

**Scott Pilgrim VS Green Goblin**

**_Fight!_**

"Aww, too bad. Here, you go, kid. Let me show you just how _sorry_ I am!" He shouted as the shaft from his glider opened and another pumpkin bomb shot out and into his grip. With a twisted evil laugh, he beamed it at Scott but he somehow managed to deflect it with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, Scott missed him and the bomb instead, landed on a poor fellas car.

Scott took the opportunity to fly towards him but he shot out another bomb and threw it at him, once again, only for Scott to deflect it with a backhand. Inside the Goblin's mask, an evil grin spread on his cheeks and he stepped on a small button on the back of his glider. Within seconds, four slots opened under the wings, causing him to stop.

The seconds that followed, the four slots fired bullets at the exact speed of a machine gun, causing Scott's eyes to widen and fly in multiple directions. Scott did his absolute best to avoid them until he realized that Ramona, who was watching the whole thing from below, wasn't in a safe zone. He had to lead Goblin away from her so he started flying further away from the park and towards the city. Goblin stopped firing and kept his eyes on him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snapped and gave chase. Scott glanced behind him and saw Goblin chasing after him at top speed. He made a series of turns around the city, and with every direction, Goblin managed to keep up.

Scott suddenly came to a stop, causing Goblin to do the same and they stared at each other eye-to-eye.

"Finally got the guts to stand up to me, eh?" Goblin teased. Scott said nothing, but instead continued to angrily glare at him. An annoyed sigh escaped from Goblin's lips. "Look, kid, just give up already. You and I both know that you don't stand a chance against me. Those precious little superpowers of yours are nothing. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be...hero?"

"I pick...the hard way." Scott answered in a deep tone. With that, he charged at charged at him at top speed.

"Wrong move, Flyboy." Goblin mumbled, stepping on another button, this time, located on the wing. Two completely different slots opened on the edge of the wings. Scott stopped once he felt his Scott Sense tingle furiously. "You should've chosen the easy way, Pilgrim."

Two missiles were fired from both wings and they flew directly at Scott, causing his eyes to widen and fly in the other direction.

_'Crap!' _Scott thought, as he did his absolute best to keep his distance. He then thought he could dodge the missiles by flying around the corner of a nearby building, but to his shock, they followed him in the same direction.

"Crap! Those things are target missiles." He shouted, bringing his attention back ahead of him. He tried to think of a way to shake them off, but nothing came to mind. But then, the 'somewhat' perfect idea had popped into his head. He accelerated through the air while the missiles did the same thing, flew towards the next building ahead of him and clambered up into the sky, causing one of the missiles to impact onto the building, causing a huge explosion and some debris to fall down. Thankfully, none of it landed on anyone. Unfortunately, the other missile didn't hit the building and instead kept on his trail.

Easily frustrated, Scott struggled to think of another idea to get rid of the missile. One that didn't involve causing more collateral damage and putting more lives at risk. At this point, there was one thing he could do because at that moment, the final missile was gaining on him. He shot up higher into the air as fast as he could until:

_**"BAM!"** _The bomb caught up with him and let out a large explosion, wrecking his flight pattern and forcing him to fall from the air uncontrollably. Scott screamed in fear from an 89 foot drop, until something bashed into him and made him fall in a different direction and crash spine-first into a brick wall. The impact caused him to make a huge crater, added with a few cracks.

Scott groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and witnessed the Goblin descending towards him. His pain quickly converted to anger.

"Had enough yet?" Goblin teased.

"Not even close." Scott retorted.

"So modest. Just like Spiderman." He commented and then raising his fist. Scott's eyes shot open and he reacted with a somersault and instead causing Goblin's fist to punch a hole in the wall. Goblin glared up and saw Scott hovering over him.

"Dude, why are you attacking me in the first place!?" Scott yelled. Goblin did not answer, and instead sent another punch his way. Scott swiftly shifted to the side, yet again causing Goblin to punch the wall.

"You're not even from this universe. How did you get here?" Scott shouted more aggressively. Goblin didn't bother to answer his questions but literally yanked a large chunk of the wall off the building, freeing his arm. Scott quickly jumped off and hit him with a Superman Punch, landing on the Goblin's glider at the same time. The next thing they knew, they were flying through the city uncontrollably brawling without any fear of crashing.

Scott landed a right hook to Goblin's jaw followed by Goblin landing a punch of his own. Scott headbutted him and grappled onto his suit and twirled them around until they suddenly collided into the edge of a street sign, smashing it in the process. Scott ignored the cloud of dust and kneed him in the abdomen. Goblin winced but managed to block an incoming punch and elbowed Scott three times in the jaw, causing him to lose his grip.

Goblin grabbed him by the throat with one arm, choking him and stabbed him in the waist with the blades from his forearm. Scott screamed in pain and punched him twice in the hip, forcing him to remove the blades. Goblin reached behind him and gripped onto the hilt of his sword, causing Scott's Scott Sense to trigger again. In one quick swift, Goblin swung his titanium sword in a vertical swipe but Scott quickly dodged it then dodged a horizontal swipe and backflipped off the glider away from a diagonal swipe.

Scott landed on a nearby rooftop and grasped onto his wounds from the blade. He let go and stared at the huge, vicious scar, blood dripping right through his costume. Scott's invulnerability healed him after a few seconds returning his flesh to normal as if he hadn't been cut at all. Scott took a few breaths until his Scott Sense started tingling again, forcing him to look up and spot Goblin decending towards him. Scott stood up and readied himself for what was coming next.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile, back at the apartment)<em>

Kim sat on the couch next to a passed out and intoxicated Wallace Wells, literally bored out of her mind, watching the TV. Stephen Stills did the same thing, drinking a cup of Coke Zero. Usually she'd be having a conversation with someone, but sadly, the only person she could stand talking to had left the party with her idiotic boyfriend with the anger problem.

The sudden vibration from her cell phone caused her to jump and nearly took the air out her lungs. The vibration reiterated itself and she pulled it out of her pocket. She answered the phone and answered.

"If this is some retard playing a Halloween prank on me, I'm hanging up." She answered.

_"Kim, it's Ramona." _Ramona replied from the other line. Kim automatically knew this conversation had something to do with Scott.

"What did Scott do, this time? Did he make you go trick-or-treating with him?" She joked, although her tone sounded very serious.

_"No, it's not that. He's...being attacked." _She said.

"What? By who?"

_"Some crazy, flying guy in green armor with bombs or something." _Ramona answered. _"I'm trying to find a faster way to catch up to him. I might need your help, though." _

"Can't Scott use his powers against him or something? He has super-strength and stuff like that, right? Where are you now?" Kim asked a little concerned, then covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Hey, Stephen, turn on the news."

_"I'm on my way back to the apartment. I'm gonna use Subspace. I'll be over in a few minutes."_

Stephen Stills glanced at her, then did what he was told. The news station was already set to Eyewitness News and it showed the camera-man recording from a distance inside a helicopter. He was recording two figures, both floating in the air, one was a man with orange hair and glowing red, the other was wearing green body armor and riding on a glider. Right now the two were on the glider sending punches to each other rapidly.

_"Now as you can see, there seem to be two people having an all out brawl against each other. We're not entirely sure who these men are, or why they're fighting, but what we know for sure is that one is dressed as Superman but has some sort of red aura and the other seems to be dressed as Green Goblin. One would have to wonder if this was-" _Before the reporter could finish his sentence, the camera showed Scott being kicked off the glider, then being hit by an explosion and then backflipping through the air and crashing into the news chopper.

Stephen Stills and Kim stared at the TV in disbelief.

_"Kim? You there?" _Ramona asked.

"Yeah, we'll uh...we'll see you when you get here."

Kim hung up her phone and advised Stephen Stills of Ramona's arrival and forcefully shook Wallace to wake him up.

"Wallace. Wallace, wake up. Scott's in danger." Kim warned. "Wallace!" Wallace shot right awake and started mumbling to himself.

"Oh, hello, Kim. How are you today?" Wallace asked, completely intoxicated.

"Come on, get up, Wallace. Scott's in trouble and Ramona's on her way here."

"Oh, that's sucks." He mumbled, tiredly. "Is it Gideon?" Kim stared at him in so much agitation. Part of her wanted to punch him in the head, the other part...actually kinda felt the same way. She twitched an eye, forced a smile and said:

"Wallace, Scott killed Gideon a year ago. Right now, it's some guy in an armored suit. So I need you wake up, fight off the booze, and GET YOUR SLEAZY, DRUNK ASS OFF THE COUCH!?" She hollered in his ear. Wallace's eyes popped open and literally felt his ears had been raped by a misanthrope. Not only that but it felt like her voice sprayed off the intoxication. He scratched the inside of his ear and stood up.

"Okay, I'm up. What's the problem now?" Wallace asked. Kim placed her hand on her forehead.

"Scott's fighting Green Goblin and now we're waiting for Ramona to get here so we can go help him." Stephen Still explained.

"What? Seriously? Kim, why didn't you say anything?" Before Kim could murder him, the front door opened and Ramona stepped inside.

"Guys, I'm here." She advised. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're good." Wallace answered as Kim dropped her fists. "Do you know where Scott could be?"

"You can't miss him, he's a flying, glowing 25-year old. Plus, with all the explosions going on, we should find him easily." Kim suggested.

"Actually, I know a Subspace door that could lead us right to him. It's not too far from here." Ramona said.

"There's a Subspace door that leads to Scott?" Stephen Stills questioned.

"It's a long story, but yeah, there is. Come on if we get there fast, we should be able to get to him in time." With that being said, they all rushed out the door and headed their way to the door that lead to Scott.

* * *

><p><em>(Back to Scott)<em>

Scott crash-landed onto another building from another one of Goblin's previous pumpkin bomb attacks. He groaned as he slowly stood back to his feet. He felt so lucky to be alive at this point, because if he were back in his non-super powered form, he'd probably be dead. But other than that, Goblin was practically dominating him. But that didn't mean he would give up. If he wanted to successfully become a man, he obviously had to go through multiple obstacles. He just didn't know one of them was a comic book character.

He looked up and saw Goblin, floating in front of him with his arms crossed.

"This is why only fools are heroes. Because you never know when you'll run into that one person who overpowers you." Goblin taunted.

"I'm not...giving up. And there is no way, I'm gonna lose to you!" Scott retorted shooting up into the air with a fist raised.

"You just never learn do you, kid?" Goblin muttered as he dodged Scott's fist, causing him to fly by. The next thing Scott knew, his leg was grabbed with a forceful grip and he was being dragged through the air, screaming against his will. The speed of the glider gave him little control over his arms. He suddenly felt the strength of the wind blowing his coat off and by the time it blew off his arms, he quickly grabbed it before it could blow away because for one, the ring was still in his pocket and he came too far for him to lose it now.

Goblin made a sharp turn towards a large building and started dragging Scott against it, causing him to bounce and crash against the wall and windows, smashing every single one of them. With every impact, Scott grunted and screamed but kept his grip on his coat as tight as possible.

Goblin ended his torture when he threw Scott into a large, glass window only for him to fly past the corner window and crash through the other one.

**_"KLASH! CLANG!" _**

**(Slow Motion Effects On:** Scott's eyes opened and his eyes went wider than ever when he saw a small object with a diamond on it, flying through the air right in front of him. Scott let go of his coat without any remorse and grunted when he tried to grab the ring. Unfortunately he missed it by a hair. He reached for it as fast as he could but then something grabbed him before he could catch it. **Slow Motion Effects Off) **

Goblin had his arm wrapped around Scott's neck, taking him to who-knows-where. Scott didn't know what he was about to do but he definitely didn't wanna find out. Scott glanced at him angrily and elbowed him twice in his jaw line, forcing him to loosen his grip. Scott sent another elbow to his abdomen and jumped off the glider and after the ring before it was lost.

Goblin stared down and grabbed another bomb that shot out from the glider. He raised his arm and threw it and the parts of the bomb fell off, transforming it into a razor blade that could not only cut you, but could also explode after a short period of time. Goblin crossed his arms and shot out four more of them after he opened them back up.

Scott's Scott Sense triggered like crazy, forcing him to stop and check behind him. He saw the incoming razors and his eyes went wide.

"Crap, I hate those things." Scott mumbled, nervously. Scott dodged the first incoming razor blade but it grazed him in the chest a bit, cutting off part of the Superman logo. Scott noticed three more of them coming his way and deflected two of them with his wrist, but because they were coming so fast, the third one cut right through his costume and slashed his wrist, leaving another huge scar. He grunted from the pain and stared at it, and it was at that point he had had enough. He narrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth and waited for the last razor to get close to him.

**(Slow Motion Effects On: **Scott dodged the last razor and swiftly reached out and grabbed it before it went any further. He spun around twice and threw it back at Goblin who was flying after him at full speed. **Slow Motion Effects Off) **

The razor was recoiled back at Goblin and there was only a few seconds left until it blew up. Goblin's eyes under the mask went wide and he covered his body as the razor grew close to him and exploded on contact. Goblin uncovered his eyes and lucky for him, his armor protected him from the explosion but the smoke affected his vision a bit.

The first couple of seconds consisted of high blurry vision but he saw a large, red blur getting closer to him. His vision finally returned and he saw Scott waiting for him with a fist raised...but he was too late to react.

**_"KRONK!"_**

Scott hit him with a hard and painful clothesline to the neck, literally knocking him off his feet and off of his glider. Scott stared down for a moment, then practically dashed his way towards the ring.

The unattended glider's alarm went off and repeatedly flashed a red light. It flew towards Goblin, who continued to fall to his death until it caught up, allowing him to use his magnetic boots to stick onto it and the light converted back to its normal green light. Goblin grasped onto his head and cracked his neck, followed by an exhale. A deep and angry growl escaped and he glided back into the air, hunting for Scott. He spotted him flying through the air, made another grin underneath his mask and shot another target missile.

Scott flew as fast as he could towards the ring, but his Scott Sense tingled furiously again. He glanced behind him and saw the missile coming straight at him. He sped up towards the ring and reached his arm out, hoping to grab it. He was so close, but the missile was at high speed. He could feel the pressure of how the situation was effecting him.

His finger was literally touching the ring but it wasn't close enough. The missile was so close to crashing into him, causing a drop of sweat to fall from his forehead. It was the most intense moment of his life until:

**(Slow Motion Effects On: **The missile flew right under his stomach and into the building, causing another huge explosion, forcing Scott to flip forward into the air and crash-land into the streets, uncontrollably crashing and bouncing onto the tops of a few cars and knocking down one street pole. **Slow Motion Effects Off)**

Scott's hellish torture concluded with him rolling on the ground and bump into a building. He groaned in pain and slowly stood up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head and noticing his fist gripped onto something. He opened it and a cheerful smile rose when he saw the ring in perfectly good hands. His Scott Sense started tingling again so he looked to his left and saw another bomb coming his way. He quickly jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground after the explosive impact. He successfully landed on a hand and knee and looked in the air for Goblin.

The sound of a door opening from behind, quickly caught his attention and out came Ramona, Kim, Wallace, and Stephen Stills, and the door turned out to be a Subspace door.

"Scott." Ramona called. "Are you okay?"

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" Scott asked, confused and standing on both feet.

"We came to help you, dumbass." Kim answered, desperately trying to hold in her nausea, due to the fact that she still wasn't used to Subspace travel. "We used this door to track you down."

"You guys shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous." Scott advised. His Scott Sense started tingling again and an evil laugh was heard. He looked behind him, while everyone else looked up and they saw Goblin descend down on them a bit.

"Well, isn't this cute? The gang's all here." He said.

"They're not involved in this, Goblin. It's just you and me. Keep them out of the picture." Scott ordered, stepping up to him.

"Hmm...or I could get the job done with you and kill them, _afterwards_." He replied with much deception. And out of the blue, a long rope shot out from underneath his glider and wrapped itself around Scott's waist. Scott stared down for a second, then turned to Ramona and reached an arm out to her.

"Scott!" She yelled, also reaching her arm out.

"RAMONAAAAA-" He screamed until he was yanked into the air and dragged further away from them.

Ramona suddenly noticed something small and sparkly fall on the ground. She knelt down, picked it up and her eyes nearly sparkled from the glow of the diamond ring. She stared in awe, then brought her attention to the others.

"Come on, we have to catch up to him." She said before marching off and balling her fist with the ring in it.

* * *

><p>Scott's screaming lasted the whole time he was dragged through the air, with the exception of bumping into a few buildings. After what felt like three minutes, Goblin pulled out his sword and cut the rope, causing Scott to fly through the air, crash into the roof of a building and roll on the floor.<p>

Coughing and gagging from the amount of dust, Scott slowly pushed himself back to his feet and wiped the dust off his costume.

"That...sucked." He coughed. He took ahold of his surroundings and in all honesty, there was nothing much to take in. Just a dark room with four pillars and an elevator in the middle of the room...wait, an elevator?

"No, it can't be." Scott mumbled, recognizing the layout of the building. "Tell this isn't what I think it is."

_**Chaos Theater **_

_**Owner: Gideon Graves (Deceased)**_

_**Opening Date: November 3rd **_

_**Shutdown Date: November 3rd**_

_**Renovation Date: TBA**_

_"Seriously? Of all the abandoned buildings in Toronto, he just _had_ to throw me back in this one."_

This was honestly, the last place he wanted to be. Every time he thought about this place, it always reminded him of his first time experiencing the Power of Rage and the fact of the matter is, it wasn't a very good one at all. He had had nightmares for almost three days because of it and each one was worse than the last.

His Scott Sense tingled again, which was the second last thing he wanted at this point. Another pumpkin bomb was thrown through the hole in the roof and bounced right in front of him. Scott took a step back but the explosion blew him across the room, ripping some of his costume and crashing into the elevator, and pushing the button that sent it to the lower region.

Scott struggled to stand and leaned against the elevator door, taking the advantage to catch his breath and wait for his invulnerability to heal him. For some reason, it was really taking its time, but what really confused him was how Goblin was so powerful. He began to question the true meaning of Great Power.

The door eventually opened and he stepped out of it, and into an empty club with an empty bar, unplugged arcade games, stacked chairs, a large pile of debris from Ramona's old Subspace bag, the seven empty pods where Gideon held his ex-girlfriends' captive and the large pyramid.

Scott took a look around and quickly noticed the same arcade game destroyed from when he punched the living hell out of Gideon. He could picture the whole event happening all over again, like a flashback.

Ramona was lying on the floor, her chest bloody from when Gideon stabbed her when she tried to disappear, Gideon standing there wielding the Power of Love, staring eye to eye with Scott while the audience stood in the background shocked and nervous. And then there he was, standing there glowing bright red, with an expression that consisted of nothing but rage while the fire ran intensely through his eyes.

A sudden explosion shocked him out of his thoughts and he shook his head. He looked up and part of the ceiling had been blown off. Goblin rushed his way down and jumped off the glider. Scott took the initiative and charged at him with a fist raised. Goblin noticed and kicked him in the chest, pushing him backwards.

"Misery, misery, misery, that's all you've chosen." Goblin said, punching Scott in the abdomen, causing him to gasp in pain and grip onto it. Goblin kneed him in the skull and punched him with a left hook. A little bit of blood flew from Scott's lip and he slowly turned his head. The next thing he knew, Goblin hit him with an uppercut, hard enough to send him through air and crash-land into a table, smashing it to pieces.

"I offered you a chance to cooperate...and you just kept resisting." Goblin said, disappointed. Scott struggled to stand and was surprised by another left hook to the jaw, then a right hook, forcing him to fall onto his hands. Goblin kicked him in the waist, but Scott managed to roll back to his feet. He charged at him once more, bit:

_**"WONK!"** _Goblin surprised him with a clothesline of his own, back flipping him in mid air and collapsing face first onto the floor. Scott groaned in pain until Goblin rolled him on his back and grabbed his neck with a painful grip.

"You brought this on yourself, kid." He forcefully yanked him to his feet and punched him again, causing him to stagger backwards and lean against another round table. Scott heard his footsteps approach him and he made his comeback by swinging the table and throwing it at him.

Goblin activated the blades on his forearm and slashed the table in half, shooting out a large cloud of dust. Scott took the advantage, ran at him and swung his fist. Unfortunately, Goblin's speed got the best of him and kicked him away.

Scott grunted and wiped some blood off his lip, his eye swollen and his body almost numb. Goblin grinned and landed a roundhouse kick, pushing him to the side. Scott stayed on his feet but staggered. At this point, his body could handle no more punishment and his vision was completely blurry. Goblin continued with a flying kick, sending Scott flying through the air and colliding against the hard, steel covered wall.

Scott collapsed flat on the floor, feeling the tiles make the pain even worse. But he didn't want to give up...he would never give up. He promised himself that he would always keep fighting and nothing was going to stop him. He slowly pushed himself up until:

**_"WHOCK!"_ **Goblin slammed his foot against the back of Scott's skull, slamming his front skull against the solid tiles.

"You've flown your last flight, Pilgrim." Goblin said in a deep, malicious tone. "Had you not been so selfish, your little girlfriend and friends' deaths would have been quick and over it. But now that you've made things much worse than they need to, I'm gonna finish them nice, slow...and painfully."

There was an environmental thud but Goblin ignored it and pulled out his sword, while Scott started to grip the floor.

"Now here's what's gonna happen, you're going to take a nap, and then when I'm finished with your friends, you and I are going on a little field trip. In the mean time..." Goblin raised his sword. "...nighty-night, Pilgrim."

There was another environmental thud and Scott slowly pushed his head up, lifting Goblin's foot along with it. Shocked, Goblin witnessed Scott grab his leg with a forceful grip and shove him off, causing him to trip and rise up to his feet, the shadow of his hair covering his eyes. Goblin's eyebrows narrowed and he swiped the sword down at him but Scott stepped to the side at an unbelievable speed, dodging it.

Goblin's eyes widened once Scott grabbed the bottom of th blade and lifted his head, revealing an angry pair of eyes with red flames running through them, while his wounds quickly healed, no longer covered in blood stains or burns and his costume tailored yanked the sword, pulling Goblin towards him and landing a hard elbow to his jaw, forcing him to let go of the sword and flying across the room, landing on his back. Scott slammed the sword on his knee and broke it in half, dropping the pieces on the ground afterwards.

Goblin coughed and stood back on his feet, and glared at the angry, glowing 25-year old. Goblin charged at him while he did the same. He swung a punch but Scott tackled him and they rolled on the ground twice until Scott landed back on his feet and threw him into an arcade game, destroying yet another fine product used for entertainment purposes.

Goblin fought off the pain, quickly pushed himself back up and ducked another incoming punch, causing Scott to punch a hole in the wall. Goblin sent a punch but was shocked to see him slowly turn his head and crack his neck as if he wasn't affected. Goblin swung his forearm blades but Scott ducked it, causing the blades to impact onto the wall stick. Goblin struggled to get them free but they wouldn't budge. Scott slammed his fist onto Goblin's arm severing the blades from his forearm.

Scott sent another right hook then a left and headbutted him in the chin. He continued with another left hook to the jaw and ducked when Goblin swung another punch, causing him to trip forward. Scott kicked him in the abdomen and sent him flying across the room, flipping over the same couch Scott slept on his first time at the Chaos Theater.

Scott trudged his way towards him and jumped over the couch, whereas Goblin lied down, struggling to stand back up. Scott grabbed him by the legs, and twirled him around twice and threw him at the top of the pyramid.

With as much strength he had left, goblin pushed himself back to his feet, until he heard a cry of anger from behind. He turned around and Scott tackled him into the air, bashed him through the ceiling and back into the upper level.

Scott slammed him on the floor, picked him back up and tackled him against the wall once more. The collision nearly knocked Goblin unconscious but he managed to stay awake. Scott punched him again, causing him to lean to the left a bit. He lifted back up and punched him twice in the jaw and in the waist, follow by a knee to his rib cage, breaking it.

Goblin winced in pain and at this point, his body couldn't take much more and he slid down to the floor, blood dripping from his lip inside hismask, the lenses on the left eye cracked, and his vision almost completely blurry.

Scott was ready to deliver the final blow until a strange and bright flash occurred and an image of Ramona popped up. Scott literally froze in place as he stared at the smiling vision of Ramona. Then all of a sudden it just...stopped.

Scott shook his head and looked at himself, and his rage converted to nervousness...he lost himself again. And what's worse, is that happened in the same place the first time it occurred. He hysterically exhaled and gripped onto his head.

Goblin took notice and used the advantage to press an unknown button on his wrist, activating a small blue light.

"*Pant* What're you waiting for? Finish me." Goblin said. Scott let go of his head and opened his eyes, revealing them in their normal form. Scott glared at him, grabbed his neck and lifted him against the wall.

"I'll ask again, where did you come from and why're you attacking me?"

"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty, if I tell you everything, wouldn't it ruin the plot for you?" Goblin teases.

"Tell me, now, before I kill you!" Scott shouted, raising his fist.

"Hehe, I'm already a dead man, Pilgrim. I'll tell you this though." Goblin gasped. "Whichever one of my partners gets my hands on you, will be rich and powerful beyond their imagination."

"Partners? What partners?"

"Scott, why are you so concerned? There's nothing for you to worry about—because you'll already be dead."

Scott's eyes widened once his Scott Sense started tingling and he suddenly heard the glider hovering behind him. He turned and saw two long blades sticking out and it charged at him. He released Goblin and jumped in the air, added with a backflip, just before the glider collided into him and instead lunge towards Goblin, who raised his hands in fear.

"Not again." He cried.

_"SHNNK!" _The blades from the glider collided into Goblin, stabbing him in the abdomen, pushing him against the wall and cutting deep into his flesh. He gagged and joked from the pain while his mouth filled with the taste of blood. He looked and with a dying breath, he said:

"D...don't let the rage control you, Pilgrim. He'll use it." His body collapsed onto the glider and blue, pixel letters appeared above his head.

**_"Scott Pilgrim Wins: _****_Fatality!"_**

**_+500_**

Aside from the victory, Scott grew even more confused. The way Goblin explained the whole thing just didn't seem to make any sense. There was always someone coming after him for some reason. First it was because he wanted to date Ramona, then there was an angry ninja-dad who came after him for dating Knives, now there's someone after him because of his rage. How could the life of Scott Pilgrim get anymore complicated?

The glider suddenly started to make a rapid beeping sound and the green light changed back to red and flashed on and off. Scott stared in confusion as the beeping a flashing increased in speed. Usually when something like that happens, it could only mean one thing.

Scott's eyes widened and he made a run for the door, panting and swearing under his breath.

**_"BOOM"_** The glider self-destruct and let out a massive explosion, big enough to burn the entire building. Scott was blown across the room, out through the wall and rolling into the street until he eventually came to a stop and passed out from the impact.

* * *

><p><em>(Some Time Later) <em>

"Uhhh..." Scott moaned, opening his eyes revealing Ramona, Kim, Wallace, and Stephen Stills hovering above him in a circle.

"Are you okay?" Ramona asked.

"I think so." Scott replied sitting up and grasping onto his forehead. "Goblin's glider...it exploded. How long have I been out?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say about ten minutes." Wallace said, glancing back at the flaming building while the Fire Department did their best to douse the fire.

"Yeah, so, I think we should get out of here." Stephen Stills advised. "I'm pretty sure the cops are on their way and they're probably gonna ask you a bunch of questions."

"Stephen's right." Kim agreed. "We should ditch this place, fast. Plus I'm already tired of chasing you all over the city."

"Come on, get up. There's a Subspace door nearby. We'll get home faster that way."

"Actually, I think I'll just take the bus home. I don't wanna go through another series of nausea." Kim said.

"Yeah, I think I better get home, too. I have to get ready for band practice in the morning." Stephen Stills agreed.

"You and Joseph still have that gay band? Eww." Scott commented, grossed out.

"It's not a gay band. Cole's in it for God's sake."

"Who's Cole?" Scott asked confused and standing on his feet.

"The guy you thought was Gideon and stuck a fork in his eye?" Stephen Stills answered. "You've seen him multiple times."

"W-what? When did that happen? I don't remember doing that?" Stephen Stills placed a hand on his forehead and sighed in agitation.

"Can we please just go now? I'm getting tired of standing near this building." Kim asked, aggravated. "Oh, by the way, Scott, you dropped this." She continued, handing him his parka.

"Oh, thanks."

"Alright, let's go." Ramona said and they all headed back to their respectable homes.

* * *

><p><em>(Scott &amp; Ramona's apartment: 10:45 pm) <em>

Scott and Ramona entered through the front door and Scott had just finished explaining everything to Ramona during the fight. Gideon, the cat was already asleep in his little bed.

"So, now it sounds to me like someone has an interest in your powers. Any idea who it might be?" She asked.

"I don't know, that's like the main problem. There's always someone after me for some stupid reason. It's like I can never get a break. What am I, a target who has the most popular relic in the world?" Scott replied, annoyed and on the verge of glowing.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you can handle it." Ramona said, encouragingly with a smile. "Like I said, you have powers and I believe you'll be able to handle it. I know it."

"You think so?" Scott asked. Ramona wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and pecked him on the lips.

"I know so...say, wasn't there a certain something you wanted to ask me earlier?" She whispered. At first, Scott was confused, but then the thought finally reemerged back in his head. A smile grew on his face and reached for the spot where he thought he had pockets.

Scott's eyes widened when he realized he didn't have pockets. He felt around, desperately hoping the ring was somewhere in his costume. He knew it wasn't in his coat because it fell out during the fight.

"Th-The ring...I can't find it." Scott said, freaking out while a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "It's...it's gone!"

"Scott..." Ramona called, but he didn't respond. Instead he started marching around in a circle blabbering to himself about how he failed himself by losing the ring. "Scott!"

"Yeah?"

Ramona made a small smile and raised her hand and he was shocked and an eye twitched when he saw the ring was already on her finger. Scott placed both hands on his head and his shock converted into excitement.

"You...you mean..." He mumbled. She shook her head as her smile grew wider. "So...yes?"

"Mmhm."

"You'll marry me?" He asked, once more.

"Yes, Scott Pilgrim, my answer is yes. I will marry you." She answered loudly and jumping into his arms. Scott embraced her into a hug and spun her around. Scott set her down and she lunged him into another long, passionate kiss, surprising him. He kissed her back and grabbed her waist. That night, despite everything, Scott had felt like the luckiest man in the world, not only because he was marrying the girl of his dreams, but also because he was one step closer to fulfilling his destiny.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile) <em>

"It appears Goblin has failed to do what I asked." Hugo Strange commented, watching the camera footage from the glider before it was blown to smithereens. "It's sad, that not even one of our toughest allies could handle Scott Pilgrim."

"Does that mean someone else gets a turn?" One of the other villains asked excitedly. "Can it be me? Please let it be me!"

"Joker..." He called ignoring the other guys begging. "I'm sure you won't fail to apprehend my target. Would you please do the honors?"

"I'd be happy to, Hugo old boy. Just as long as you keep that promise about the money and power." He agreed.

"Yes, yes, Joker. You should know by now, I'm a man of my word."

"Come on, are you kidding me? The guy doesn't even know how to fight." The other guy complained.

"Sorry, kiddo. Better luck next time. See you soooon." He teased, letting out a hysterical laugh and walking out the door.

"If Joker fails this, then Pilgrim will be more unstoppable than I thought. If that is so, I will have to resort to our back-up partners." Hugo explained.

"Wait, back up partners?" The other villain asked shocked. "What is this? Is the author trying to troll me?"

_"He's not trolling you, he's just trying to make the story more interesting." _The voice in his head said.

"Oh, I see, well hopefully it'll be my time to shine. But other than that, Author, do us the honor of ending the chapter here."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well anyway, like he said, that's the end of the chapter. I really hope I did my best at writing out the fight. Some of you may think it's epic, some might not. But in any case, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thank you, and goodnight.<em>**


End file.
